fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Sekachi
Overview Sekachi was created in Shang Tsung's flesh pits for Shao Khan, engineered to be a cold-blooded killing machine, capable of killing even Shao Khan himself without lifting a finger. Upon request, he was created using DNA from humans killed by Khan's warriors, added with some of Khan's own DNA. This gave him the appearance of a human, which proved useful on assassinations he was assigned, as he did not attract as much attention. He serves his father, as he calls him, with unwavering resolve So an old guy, a ninja, and a drunkard walk into a bar... "Welcome to my domain, Sekachi, my son." Those were the first words I heard when I had approached Shao Khan. He welcomed me graciously, introducing me to "the family", as he said, and telling me my purpose; to serve him, only him, and to follow his orders to the point. He decided to test my ability to kill, and brought before me one of his servants. My body took over, and I broke the man's spine in twenty different places in ten seconds flat. He was pleased as each snap resounded off the walls, flashing a smile full of sharpened teeth. He told me I had free reign of the premises, and to do as I pleased until I dropped of exhaustion. The next day, I was lead a large arena, held up above a pit of razor-sharp spikes. Aptly named, The Pit. How creative, I mused. I was lead to one side of this narrow walkway to a wall with two chain-link cuffs attached to it. A woman in some kind of odd violet-colored get-up, that was also rather revealing, was there to greet me. She introduced herself as Mileena, my sister, and explained what exactly those cuffs were for. They would attach them to my wrists, but they would not be secured to the wall; that was an illusion. My opponent would think I was helpless and charge at me, and I would "pull myself free" as they got close. I would then kill them in any style I desired, including knocking them off to meet an undesirable end on the spikes miles below. I grinned as she explained it, then held out my wrists. She secured them tightly, then walked off to a second walkway to my left, only a few miles away, and did the same to herself. I was the first to have an opponent; a poor prisoner who had apparently been at the wrong place at the wrong time. His confidence got the better of him, and he tried to rush me. He found himself plummeting to the unforgiving spikes below as I watched, completely unbound, above. His screams were complimented by another to my left, and I turned to see Mileena ripping flesh from her prey with her mouth, which I found somewhat disturbing. She ripped his head right off, then turned to me, smiling, revealing the very reason I would not kiss her for the life of me. My second opponent approached; A Lin Quei who was appaled at my clothing; I had ripped a suit off of a corpse, added spikes along the legs, and dyed it silver. Deeply insulted, he charged screaming, and died screaming as I ripped of his arms, forced him to his knees, and, tearing off the top half of his body, throwing it to the spikes below. That day ended too quickly. Days passed, and father assigned me increasingly difficult tasks. Assassination was prominent, but capture, black propaganda, and search and destroy were also assigned. Each kill brought me a joy I have never experienced before... but that had started to change. Slowly, ever so slowly, but it changed. I first noticed when killing men in Khan's arena. Each time I tore a head off, threw them into a corner, whatever... I looked away. I didn't want to see or hear their pain, the latter of which I had anyway. Soon, I started asking myself the question what if that were me? Tsung noticed this, and counciled me about it. He told me I was starting to develop a conscience. Great. Just great. He promised to keep this muted from father, so I did not have to worry. He couldn't explain why I still did. The day after, I had changed again; I was in a tavern in Earthrealm, resting silently in a corner after fighting off who knows how many theives thinking I had some coin on me (I did, and still had every single one). Joy was radiant everywhere around me, everyone ignorant as to what might happen if Khan carried out his more than obvious plans. I hadn't noticed the rather large man walking over. I was surprised when he asked why I wasn't enjoying myself like those around me. I had no answer to give, so he promptly helped me up and invited me to join him. I found him rather pleasant, to be honest, so I could not refuse his offer. I was lead to his table, where two of his companions were sitting. They introduced themselves as Jade and Shinjuko, and the large man Bo Rai' Cho. They ignited conversation about Shao Khan soon, and spoke very ill of him. I managed to keep my temper from flaring, however, so they suspected nothing. I clearly remember my gaze shifting to Jade about 25 times during the whole conversation, and five of those times she caught me. I don't clearly remember what happened next, as I had been drinking quite a bit, but I ended up standing over a knocked-out Bo Rai' Cho with another me... well, right next to me. The only difference was that his skin was extremely pale, almost pure white. He disappeared shortly after, and I suddenly felt revitalized. Jade stepped forward, brandishing a staff. Apparently, this was some light sparring. Heh... Define "light" Our bout lasted almost five hours, and each time one of us got the upper hand, momentum would shift. Eventually, I was forced to use my new little cloning technique about five times, but each time I made more, I was increasingly drained of energy. I would have to use this power carefully. The suit's sleeves were cut off from the elbow down, and torn somwhat above that. Blood painted silver fibers red, and my hair (few have seen it, it's pitch-black and messy.) was poking out where more fibers ripped. Thankfully, the mask was still intact, and so were the spikes. I withdrew my clones, pleased at the newfound energy, and left the group, thanking them for the, for lack of better word... fun I had, fun that wasn't associated with ripping a man's spine out of his ass (but that's still fun ;) I constantly thought of Jade, even when thinking of something else, fighting, learning different styles from Tsung, or really anything. Being the mind-reading bastard he is, Tsung again counciled me on this. "It is not exactly healthy to be attracted to the enemy, Sekachi. Be careful. I cannot hide this from your father." Perfect. Just. F*cking. PERFECT. And guess what? The next day, Khan sent me on "the most important task I will ever assign you", as he had said. "You will hunt down and capture Jade for information on the whereabouts of Princess Kitana. Do not hesitate to attack her, and do not question your actions. It is for the greater good." I cursed myself silently, wishing I'd just have to capture Kitana and have Mileena torture her, as she does often speak ill of Kitana while we spar, which is usually the time I break her neck five times. But that's off topic. I prayed for strength, and that my conscience would not interfere, and stepped into the portal father lead me to... More to come Special Moves Seeing Double: Sends out a clone to rush the opponent, which disappears before even striking him/her, revealing the real Sekachi behind it, then kicks them across the arena I'm Over Here: Rushes at the opponent, the abruptly disappears, leaving a clone to punch the opponent into Sekachi, who appears behind the opponent to kick them into the air. Mosh Pit: Clones himself seven times, then motions for the clones to attack the opponent. As they pummel him/her, the clones disappear as Sekachi jumps above them, then falls to land on his/her chest. Copycat: Steals one of the opponent's special moves, and, to further insult, sticks his middle finger in his opponent's face before punching them X-Ray Move: Surgical Precision - Summons two clones, one behind the opponent, one in front, that punch the opponent simultaneously, cracking his/her sternum and ribs along with their vertebrae. The first clone disappears, leaving the scond one ot lift the opponent and slam him/her, injured spine first, forcibly onto the ground, causing more damage to the spine. That clone is absorbed by the real Sekachi, who finishes by stomping on the opponents head, shattering their skull and jaw. Fatalities: Reaper's Retribution: Sekachi pulls out his scimitar, then abruptly disappears. He then reappears to slice off both of his opponent's arms, then run them through with it. Not done, he reappears to slice the opponent's lower body cleanly in half, then crushes his/her head under his foot. Sister's Love: Sekachi creates two clones, who quickly rip the opponent's arms off. He then walks calmly over to the opponent, brandishing both of Mileena's sai. Sekachi stabs them into the opponent's temples, then, using the sai, breaks their neck twice, then rips their body in half from the chest up. He grabs the opponent's lower body, then smashes it to pieces over the top half. He laughs in victory as he plunges his scimitar into their remains. Creator's Notes I'm no artist, per se, so there's no picture. I can paint pictures with words, however (in laymen's terms, I'm a writer.). Yes, he is violent sometimes. Yes, he does have a physical attraction to Jade. Don't pretend you haven't, either. I'm aware that I might have went a little overboard with his Fatalities... well, you can't go overboard with those, can you? No, he has no Friendship. I wasn't a fan of those, and I am still not. No Animality, either. Sue me. Give me a name before I kill you. 22:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Characters